What happened next
by lovesnow3
Summary: Two years after the end of the series Tiger and Bunny are back at the top of the Hero game. However someone from Barnabys past shows up again and a small mystery and love story unfolds. suck at summaries sorry.


"Well here you go kid, back home safe and sound." Said a girl about ten years old as she let go of the hand of the young blond boy she was leading home.

"Thank you." He said as he looked up and smiled at her in the happy five year old way. "I'm Barnaby Brooks Jr." he added raising his hand to shake her hand.

"Saiyu." She shook his hand "Barnaby, you're a really cool kid and well." She reached into her uniform jacket pocket and pulled out a notebook and pencil and wrote something on it, ripped it out and handed it to Barnaby "If you ever need help again, just come on over. Well see you Barnaby."

The boy watched as his new friend turned, waved, and started walking home.

For the rookie hero that was a little over twenty-one years and the piece of paper had made a permanent residence in his wallet and, there he was once again standing in front of the house he had snuck out to so many times during his childhood.

"Yo, Bunny come on we're going to be late!" He heard Kotetsu yell from behind him.

The blond shook his head and sighed as he opened his wallet to place the yellowing paper back in its home when he found another yellow corner peeking out. When he pulled it out his faulty memory remembered what it was upon reading the first word:

_Barnaby_

_I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you in person, but some things have been going on so…my family is moving and I don't know where to. _

_You're a great kid, your parents would be proud, I know I am._

_Stay Strong._

_-Saiyu_

"Bunny! Come on you're the one who didn't want to be late, and now you're the one wasting time what are you doing anyway?" His partner yelled as he walked up behind the blond placing a hand on his shoulder to free him from his thoughts.

Shocked Barnaby turned around and placed his hands in his pockets, "Nothing…" as he started to walked away he turned his head one last time to the house, "I just thought I would….visit an….old friend."

=.=

After the day's events had started to wind down Tiger seemed to be in a big hurry to leave saying that he was meeting a friend for dinner and if he didn't leave that minute he was going to be late, but right as he was about to walk out the door Agnes was there to stop him.

"Tiger, I need you and Barnaby to stay here there is someone from the times and she would like to take a little bit of your time."

The veteran was about to object when he stopped mid-word when a whispered voice could be heard saying "one." And then the owner of the voice came into view, she was wearing a dark pencil skirt, white button up shirt, and her dark hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head, and a "Stern Bild Times" press pass hung around her neck.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr. Wild Tiger I mean it sounded as if you were in a hurry." She said as she held out her hand to the veteran.

"Oh no I'm sure my friend will understand. It's nice to meet you Miss…Hidaka." He said as he took her hand and shook it after reading the name on the pass around her neck.

'Hidaka,' Barnaby thought, 'Why does that sound so familiar?'

"Excuse me." The reporter said as she walked up to the rookie and held out her hand to him, "and you are?"

Barnaby shook his head and took her hand "Barnaby brooks Jr."

Her eyes widened "B-Barnaby?"

Confusion set into the rookies eyes as he nodded, not knowing what was going on.

"It's me Saiyu. Saiyu Hidaka. 1031 west 3rd Street."

For the first time since the Maverick incident and then being promoted back to the first league with his partner, that Barnaby actually forgot about his love for personal space and hugged his old friend.

^.^

Once the three were settled into a conference room Barnaby started asking the question as if he were the reporter.

"Where did you move to?'

"A lot of places, North and South America, All over Europe, and then Oriental Town."

"Why, did you come back?"

"Work."

"How long have you been back in Stern Bild?"

"Three years."

"Why didn't you find me?"

"I've been…" she glanced of to the side and then back "Busy."

"Last one. Why did you leave to begin with?"

"Some stuff came up. And now it's my turn to ask the questions." And then just under her breath she whispered "two"

=.=

"So how does it feel to be the only two heroes to be demoted and them promoted back into the first league after coming back from a short retirement?" was the last question asked to the duo and the answer didn't come very straight forward.

Tiger would answer and the Barnaby would try and correct his friend giving Saiyu a lot to jot down in her notebook.

When the interview was over Saiyu stood and bowed "Thank you for your time. Wild Tiger, Barnaby. I will be looking forward to the next time we meet."

Barnaby was about to stand and do the same but his partner beat him to it "Would you like a quick tour of the building before you go Miss. Hidaka?"

"No I really have to go I'm meeting my fiancé in an hour I've already had to reschedule once so I don't want to keep him waiting." She smiled and looked at the blonde still seated on the couch "It's been good seeing you again Barnaby."

"Likewise Saiyu." He nodded as she turned and walked away.

All that was left of her as she left the room of the sound of her voice softly saying "three."

.


End file.
